People have wide range of educational or work related materials presented to them which are not available in a digital format or in a meaningful format. Material available only in printed format may be burdensome in size and is less convenient to transport. Printed material does not allow for easy sharing, formatting, organization, searching and memorization of material. The content of printed material on whiteboards, chalkboards, bulletin boards, display screens and other locations may be lost to a person if they do not take the time and effort to transcribe the information.